equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Vedina
Vedina is a nation with a hard-fought independence, having long kept both Imperial influence and revolutionaries at bay through careful political maneuvering. Its famous knightly institutions that have been a part of Vedina since it's birth have always been ready to defend the borders of their Kingdom. But problems arise as a succession crisis pokes its head into Vedina. King Wingstrom's daughter is not fully ready to rule and she must prove herself if she wishes to become the Queen of Vedina. But what type of Queen will she be? That remains to be seen. Lore The Land of Chivalry The ever independent Kingdom of Vedina stands as a beacon of hope in these troubled times. Their knights fly forth with elegant pageantry and noble purpose. This is a land of chivalry and of honour. Glory to a noble of Vedina always comes second to doing the right thing. Good deeds and a warm national spirit are commonplace. Seemingly both stable, and powerful, the mighty Kingdom of the North appears to stand strong and tall among its neighbours. However, appearances can be deceiving. Vedinian independence has always been a sore issue in the since the very first Vedinian king was granted the Godsword of Broturius by the witch Sjönavdam, which is said to grant the wielder invincibility. For a long time Vedina remained independent, but after a prolonged period of imperial dominance, Vedina was eventually made into a nominal vassal of the Griffonian Empire. With the sundering of the Empire, the Kingdom of Vedina has been reborn under King Wingstrom. He has led Vedina for many years, reforging its culture of chivalry and nobility from the ground up. He is very popular and very well liked, however there is one key problem. Wingstrom's late wife only left him a daughter, who still has not passed the traditional trials which Wingstrom himself reinstated. If she does not pass them, she has no right to the throne. Now Wingstrom must fight against the very traditions he has brought back to life. It is stated that any Vedinian knight can prove themselves worthy by completing three great quests. A quest to prove their prowess in battle and their heroism, a quest to prove they can further the family bloodline, and a quest to prove that they can rule and govern a nation. The Suitors Although are many in the Kingdom who wish to court the Princess, there are 3 candidates who will likely catch the Princess's attention. The first is Prince Stridande, a military leader who is a chivalrous and honourable griffon. The second is Princess Lycklig, a noble with ideas of social reform. Finally, there is Prince Ondska, a griffon who is seen by many as dishonorable and believes in the survival of the strong. The Future Can Wingstrom's daughter, Princess Sköldsvärd, become the rightful heir to the throne and complete all three of these noble quests? Or will Vedina's proud traditions fall under their own hubris? Starting Situation As a nation proud of its chivalry, Vedina's strength lies in its Knights division. It starts with a decent industry and core population which is somewhat hampered by the Chivalrous Knights national spirit. However it has crippling illiteracy and poverty issues which it will have to fix if it wants to prosper. Military Vedina starts with 7 divisions totaling 51K griffonpower, of these 3 are knights that are highly experienced and have a good starting template. The navy starts with 1 heavy cruiser and 3 destroyers. Threats and Opportunities - Your slightly stronger eastern neighbor. Once it completes the Question of Vedina focus it can either choose to attack Vedina or offer Vedina to join its faction. You will likely ally with them if you take the harmonic path. - Once they complete the Our Brothers in Arms focus they will either gain a war goal or try to cause civil war to Vedina, in which cause Vedina has 120 days to defeat Skynavia to stop the civil war. Gameplay Mechanics Chivalry Points As you complete focuses and the Princess completes her quests you will get Chivalry Points which can be spent to improve the Princess's abilities. You will only see these effects if and when she spawns. Combat will improve her general stats when she spawns. At level 8 she will spawn with 5 in all her stats and at skill level 3. Statescraft will give the Princess a country leader trait and improve it the higher the statecraft level is. The following focuses will give Chivalry Points * Debutante (not shown on focus) * A Love Letter * Matters of Heroism * First Railway * Limited Welfare Reforms * New Naval Approach In total it is possible to gain a max of 13 Chivalry Points. The Quests Once the Princess starts her quest no focuses from other branches can be done. There are 5 focuses which give quests and at least 3 quests must be completed in a chivalrous way or else the nobility will not accept the Princess. The quests are also an opportunity to earn Chivalry Points and traits the Princess can train to. The information below gives the most optimal event outcome for the quests and how to get them. Once the quests are done The Flight Home will give a Chivalry point. The Princess' Honour An Act of Valour Charity For All Her duty Patience is Key Finding Love Once the Princess has gotten to know the suitors, she must choose one for marriage. Each of the different suitors brings a different national spirit, lesson for which the Princess can learn using Chivalry points, and unlocks a branch in the focus tree. The Separatist Menace Around March 1008 you will get a event informing you of the growing separatist movement led by Duke Fredjanik. You will now get a decision to suppress the separatist movement which will delay the uprising and reduce its size each time it is done. The decision costs 75 PP and can be done again after 30 days. Including the initial event you will get 3 events on how to respond to the growing separatist movement. Generally the harsh responses will delay the uprising the most. When the uprising comes if you have done the suppress separatist decision 4 times then the separatist movement will be successfully stopped and the uprising fails. Otherwise the you will be unsuccessful in suppressing the separatists which will led to Duke Fredjanik rising his forces in rebellion and a loss of 20% stability. The Red Wedding The final focus will ultimately decide what path the nation goes depending on your actions before and during the wedding. If Ondska was not chosen then he will try to convince the Princess to change her mind and pick him. If the Princess resists then during the ceremony, if not enough quests are completed in a chivalrous way then the nobility will rise up in rebellion to cause a civil war and the non-align path opens up. If enough quests are completed then Ondska will instead attempt a coup and challenge the Princess to a duel. If the Princess chooses the sword then the harmony path opens up, otherwise, if the gun is chosen then the non-align path opens. If Ondska was initially chosen then the Princess has one last chance to back out of his plan. Doing so will open the Non-Align path. If the Princess goes with Ondska in the end then they will massacre the nobles at the wedding. The remaining nobles and knights who did not side with the Princess will start a civil war and the fascist path will open. If Ondska was not initially chosen as the suitor then the Princess will die, leaving Ondska to lead the nation and cause a lost of 15% stability. National Focus The initial focus tree focuses on the Princess's efforts to prove herself as a worthy successor. * Matters of Love '''- Will let the Princess find a suitor so she can further her lineage. * '''Matters of Heroism - Will let the Princess go on several quests to prove her heroism and bravery. * Moving Forward As A Nation - Will let the Princess prove she can rule and govern the nation. This also functions as the industrial tree. The Red Wedding 'is the final focus in the initial tree and its outcome will decide what path the nation takes. * Harmony - This path allows Vedina to join either the ''Entente led by a harmonic or the Pan-Griffonia Alliance led by the . Depending on 's ideology a war goal may be given on them. This is the only path where the 'Chivalrous Knights '''national spirit won't be fixed. * Non-Aligned - This path allows Vedina to either join the Reichspakt led by the or go alone which noticeably gives a division defence on core territory. This path offer similar focuses with the harmonic path in dealing with Nova Griffonia. * Fascist - The most aggressive of the paths. Giving war goals on , , , and the . In addition Vedina will be able to get cores on Skynavia and the Griffonian Republic. The focus '''Choosing Our Allies '''will give a event to join either the ''Reichspakt if the Griffonian Empire is fascist, Nova's Griffonia's faction if they are fascist and have made their own faction, or create your own faction which will invite a fascist Nova Griffonia and every neighboring fascist nation (does not include } All paths will allow the society development to be increased and add a additional research slot. The '''Army Reform military tree is also unlocked after the Red Wedding. Most of it gives the standard research bonuses. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. Category:Countries